moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
226th Naval Infantry
"Here in the Alliance, we must fight our own fight. Those in the army.... They fight everyone's fight." - Marshal Genny Lightpath The 226th Naval Infantry is a large Naval Infantry consisting of both of veterans and newbloods alike, all hailing for common causes. The Infantry is at the core, a marine unit (Stylized as a Naval Infantry). While it is mostly comprised of Naval personnel, it also consists of people who are termed, "Specialists". Specialists typically don't fit into either the sailor or marine category, and so they may be anything from rangers to members of the Order of Triumph. The 'Blades of Wrynn', as they are nicknamed, comprises of two branches; The Naval Marines, and the Support Corps. All members of the Infantry are home to one of the two branches. even specialists identify with either the Combative Branch, or the Support Branch. During it's long history, the Infantry has changed several hands, the current leadership being handed over to Highlord Jack F. Landry, who previously served as the Executive Officer to Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Commander, Admiral Ranets Daggerfang, prior to his handing over of command of the Infantry. The 226th Naval Infantry boasts a large military force, holding little over 1200 active personnel and 450 in reserves and is one of the largest holders in newly commissioned vessels in their naval capabilities. While they don't rank the highest in terms of personnel strength, they excel in maritime surface warfare, anti-piracy and is expected to improve other existing capabilities such as their scouts division and Church affiliations. The Blades of Wrynn also holds a solid grip in Alliances, having strong ties to the City State of Alterac and to many other organizations. ''Leadership of Marshal Herman, 563 K.C. - 568 K.C. During the the peaceful expansion of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Monarchy of Stormwind posted several new regiments for patrolling and border protection purposes as the kingdom grew larger. The leader selected was a Marshal Herman, a stout, gruff man who had served relatively quietly, not experiencing much conflict in his time as Marshal. His leadership was cut short as Herman died of natural causes in 568 K.C, commanding for 5 years. ''Leadership of Marshal Lightpath, 568 K.C. - 623 K.C. Following Marshal Herman's death, the position of Marshal was placed upon his Lieutenant, Genny Lightpath. The leadership capabilites of Genny Lightpath was strong and dutiful. Genny served as the Marshal for a long period of time, up to the point of her greying hairs. ''The First War'' Following the Fall of Stormwind, only a handful of the Regiment remained. Under the leadership of Anduin Lothar, the small, weary group fled with the other survivors to Lordaeron. As the construction of the Alliance of Lordaeron began, like most of the final Stormwind military, they merged with Alliance's Forces cohesively. ''The Second War'' As the Alliance of Lordaeron fought against the Orcish Horde, the 226th Regiment, now a band no larger then 30, attacked the enemy with thier comrade regiments as best they could, aiding in pushing back and defeating the Orcs in the Second War. ''The Third War'' After the rebuilding of Stormwind, the 226th Regiment grew larger, and was reposted as a strike force for any threat the Stormwind Military needed to handle. As the Third War began, the 226th picked up thier arms and followed with the other various forces within the Stormwind Military and helped fight the Burning Legion back. ''The Burning Crusade'' The 226th Regiment had no active role in Outland during the Burning Crusade as they were shortly after the Third War posted to defend Azeroth's side of the portal from demon surges, due to the increasing numbers within larger regiments, such as the First Regiment. ''Northrend'' The 226th joined the main forces in Dragonblight right away, and many died fighting the Scourge over the great battles. They charged with the 7th Legion to face Naxxramas, and defeat a lich within his own foul lair. The Blades were among the forces that helped protect the 'Great Heroes' who charged into the great home of the Lich King, to face and defeat him. After many battles and wars, they returned home to rest. ''The Cataclysm'' Conflicts between the Grand Alliance and the New Horde resulted in the 226th taking numerous strike force tasks against the enemy faction, causing the group to shift between continents wherever they were needed. ''Pandaria'' The 226th was one of the first groups to land down on Pandaria. Well, sort of. The regiment was sent to scout it out along with three other regiments. Only the best of them were sent atop a sky-ship. As they flew over the Jade Forest, they were fired on by the hozen. This made the regiment crash into one of the mountains within the deep forest. Those that survived were stuck there until after the Siege of Orgrimmar, moving in circles around the forest. Followed and tracked by their Hozen hunters, they wandered and wandered, somehow finding themselves in Krasarang Wilds. It took Marshal Jhornagon finding them before they realized how long it'd been. The man lead the few out back to Lion's Landing and they headed out. There was only seven left by then. ''Leadership of Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath 623 K.C. - 633 K.C. ''The Iron Horde As the Red Portal opened, the Alliance and the Horde retaliated to this new threat. Along with the various military groups of the two factions was the 226th, under the command of Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath. As the Alliance and Horde prepared for what would be a long, difficult war, Jhorn sought the aid of his long-time comrade, Admiral Ranets Daggerfang. Originally with the Highguard keeping an eye on his wife, Felari, Ranets initially refused to join the 226th, stating that he was to remain with his wife. But following the supposed death of his wife by Iron Horde assassins, Ranets, mentally beaten and scarred again, though hesitantly, joined the 226th to avenge his lost wife and added whatever naval expertise he could, with Admiral Aurin Dawnlight. The regiment fought hard and managed to set up a small outpost in Shadowmoon Valley called Outpost Juggernaut in which the 226th continued to fight the hordes of Orcs. ''Draenor'' About a month into the struggle, Jhorn suddenly disappeared of the map, going M.I.A for a large period of time. The Marshal was found much long after his initial disappearance weak and tortured. He was sadly killed only a week after his rescue. ''Leadership of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang 633 K.C - Present'' Following the disappearance of Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath, temporary leadership of the 226th Regiment was handed over Admiral Ranets Daggerfang, who is a highly recommended officer within the Gilnean Navy, earning many awards and honours over his fourty years of military service to the Kingdom of Gilneas and the wider Grand Alliance. After the 226th managed to locate and rescue the Marshal, only a week later, did Jhorn finally die during an Orc raid in Shadowmoon Valley. The resulting ending in permanent leadership of the Regiment being granted to Ranets and the previous Marshal laid to rest. Once the bulk of the Iron Horde was defeated, the 226th Regiment was called back for a short period of time to be posted in the Southern Barrens region to keep an eye and secure resources for the Alliance. The Blades of Wrynn, under the command of Admiral Daggerfang, had overseem the resource collecting and conquest in southern Kalimdor as well as lending their aid in sieges and other much-needed battles wherever they could. Transitioning into the 226th Naval Infantry Leadership of Highlord Jack F. Landry Jack F. Landry held the position of infantry C.O. for a solid two weeks before he had succumbed to the stress of the job. Repeated losses and defeats at the hands of the regiment's enemies dissuaded Jack from his previous belief of him being a competent leader. He passed on the title of Infantry C.O. to the current Infantry X.O., who went missing shortly after taking charge. ''Details (IC) ''Activity Activity?! We're pretty active, mate. I don't think I need to tell you. ''IC Rules'' There are a set of rules highly upheld by the 226th Regiment. These are... * Respect * Mateship * Trust * Honesty. '' Respect involves racism, to common decency which also links into honesty. Lying and dishonour is shunned within the Regiment and can hold grave consequences. Mateship and Trust is upholding your comrades and your cause. You cannot win a battle if you are fighting one among your friends and colleagues. ''Ranks'' ---- Admiral Vice Admiral Rear Admiral Commodore --- Captain --- Commander Lieutenant-Commander Lieutenant Sub Lieutenant Midshipman Warrant Officer Chief Petty Officer Petty Officer --- Leading Seaman --- Able Seaman Seaman Recruit Rank Details * Infantry C.O. (Admiral) * Infantry X.O. (Highlord, Vice Admiral) * Flag Officer (Commodore - Vice Admiral) * Commissioned Officer (Lieutenant - Captain) * Specialist (Midshipman, Sub Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander) * NCO (Petty Officer - Warrant Officer) * Marine (Seaman - Petty Officer) * Sailor (Seaman - Petty Officer) * Recruit (Recruit) Officers The 226th Naval Infantry holds a large officer core who all specialize in different areas. Below are any and all officers and their roles currently in use. Regiment Commanding Officer (C.O.) - Unknown The Regiment C.O. is the supreme commander of the Infantry. He leads the unit, alongside the General Officer Board and the Executive Officers. Regiment Executive Officer (X.O.) - Lieutenant Commander Welver C. Stone Executive Officers are the second-in-command to the C.O. and aid him or her lead the unit. They often also lead large divisions. This position is currently held by Lieutenant Commander Welver C. Stone, who is the Primary Recruiting Officer. General Officer Board The General Officer Board is the collective organization of all officers, typically Lieutenants and higher. They aid the X.O.s and C.O. in the general administration and command of the unit, whether that be sorting out drama or creating events and planning battles. Training Officer (T.O.) - Position Available The Training Core is made up of two parts: General Training and Military Training. The T.O. is responsible for both fields and typically focusses in General Training. He or She othersees all Divisional, Ceremonial, Basic and Advanced Training. The T.O. won't often lead training sessions, but may plan or oversee them. Ceremonial and Weapons Specialization Officer (CWSO) - Position Available The Ceremonial and Weapons Specialization Officer is the second part. As the name suggest, they are in charge of Ceremonial and Military Training. They typically lead Basic Training and Infantry Drills, with the T.O. overseeing his or her leadership in the sessions. CWSO replaced the late Drill Sergeant position following the Infantry's redefining as a Marine Unit. Officer of the Day (O.D.) - Position Available The O.D. is responsible for all day-to-day activities within the Infantry and is the first approach of call for marines with any queries they may have. The O.D.’s primary concerns are that all events are properly planned and that the guild members are in good shape. Typically, the O.D. will be the first to attempt to quell down drama before the X.O. or C.O. are involved. Infantry Foreign Affairs Officer (F.A.) - Position Available The Infantry Foreign Affairs Officer represents the Infantry and C.O. in external Affairs. He or she will secure alliances with other organizations and help plan multi-service or unit events. The F.A. typically takes on the role of Ambassador, but may also aid the R.O.s in Recruitment. Primary Recruiting Officer (R.O. - 1) - LtCdr Welver C. Stone, X.O. The Primary Recruiting Officer leads Recruiting Sessions and is in charge of three Recruiting Officers. This position is currently held by Infantry X.O., Lieutenant Commander Welver C. Stone. Secondary Recruiting Officer (R.O. - 2) - LEUT Tavinran Stonefield The Secondary Recruiting Officer is similar to the R.O. - 1 and acts as his X.O., usually taking up Recruiting when the Lieutenant Commander can't. The Position is currently held by Tavinran Stonefield. Third Recruiting Officer (R.O. - 3) The Third Recruiting Officer holds little special, but is a backup for the two and often aids in Recruitment, particularly when Recruiting may be dealing with large numbers. Divisional Leaders (Div-C.O.) Position Available Divisional Leaders lead particular divisions, such as the Footmen and Fusiliers. They may hold any Commissioned Officer Rank, often higher than Lieutenant Commander. Divisions '''Marines Marine Footmen- Marine Enforcer- Naval Fusiliers- Support Core Spellswords- Medics- Order of Triumph- Uniforms Infantry Light Combat Uniform (ILCU) - Cloth/ Leather users 226th ILCU 1.PNG|ILCU 226th IHCU 1.PNG|IHCU 226th Officer ICU 1.PNG|ICU - O Infantry Heavy Combat Uniform (IHCU) - plate users Infantry Mail Combat Uniform (IMCU) - Mail users Infantry Support Uniform (ISU) - Support Corps Infantry Heavy Support Uniform (IHSU) - Spellswords Combat Medic Uniform (CMU) - Medics Infantry Ceremonial Uniform - Officers (ICU - O) Infantry Ceremonial Uniform - Sailors (ICU - S) Ceremonies and Traditions Colours at Sunset / Rise Colours at Sunrise (also known as Colours informally) is a naval ceremony in which all flags (Also known as "Colours") are raised during Sunrise to signify the beginning of the day. It will typically be done at the unit's base of operations, Lion's Landing, but can also be done on any vessel. Colours are a Navy-wide ceremony. While at shore, sailors will raise three to four flag; The Grand Alliance Naval Ensign, Gilnean Navy Ensign and either the Kingdom of Stormwind Flag, or it's Naval Ensign. It begins with a green and orange flag known as the 'prep' to be raised before the others. This signifies the beginning of the ceremony. Sailors will then do what is known as, 'knocking the block' in which the sailor (Typically a Seaman) will drop the prep down half way and raise it up. He or she would repeat it three times before awaiting the command, "Make it so!", where the ship's bell is rung and a Bosun's Pipe is called. With that, all Ensigns are raised, and the Prep is lowered. Once that is complete, the ceremony would be completed and the Colour's Party will 'Secure their Halyard', effectively tying off the lines for the day. Bosun's Pipe The Bosun's Pipe is a small traditional instrument in which sailor's use to declare ceremonies, ends of shifts and more. It consists of a high and low note, which is distinguished by the hand covering the pipe. If the hand is raised, a high note is played, if the hand is tucked down, then a lower note is played. Different notes are called for different purposes, and thus, the Bosun's Call is a common object to be seen, often being carried around by the ship's Quartermaster (QM) or even the Officer of the Day (O.D.). Saluting Saluting is a common practice used by all militaries in Azeroth. It signifies respect to those senior to the individual and a mark of trust to the officers and sailors. Naval sailors and officers salute by raising tier right arm to their brow, the hand tilted down ever so slightly, with the hand at about a 60 degree angle. All sailors and marines within the 226th Naval Infantry are required to salute and lack of saluting is a punishable offence!! Joint Task Force 226th The Joint Task Force 226th is the naval unit which serves in the Naval Infantry. It comprises mostly of the 226th Task Force and elements of the Northern Gilnean Command Fleet, which is Admiral Daggerfang's own fleet. It is the main body and center for much of the unit's combative involvement. Details (OOC) Events!! PvP PvP events can be from OOC PvP (RBGs, Arenas, Battlegrounds, so on) to IC World PvP with guild on guild or faction on faction!'' '' D20 D20 is slightly more complicated than PvP events. All D20 are In Character events that we host. The players must imagine the enemies and use emotes and /roll to fight the enemies and win the battle. Injuries are found often in these sort of events. Tavern Night Tavern Night is a relaxed late-day event that we host at least once a week/month. This gives members a chance to take a breather IC and OOC and just relax, talk, and hang out. And we totally don't start barfights. Talk to Ranets. Recruiting Recruitment Officers and the main force can often can be found recruiting inside Stormwind - most likely in the Cathedral Square - to get new recruits for the army. The Officers should be your first point of stop when getting recruited. Patrols We utilise many different patrol routes, both in Kalimdor, in Draenor and (Occasionally) around Stormwind. = 'OOC Rules' 1. To be among our guild, if you are lower level than 30 we request you level up as fast as possible, because you'll be missing out on the events in Kalimdor otherwise. 2. ERP is not allowed in Public Chats. : • We will not rule it out completely for members who do it, as many do here on Moon Guard, but we will hold it against those who are caught obviously ERPing. : • ONE Warning will be given, if caught again: :: •Demotion :: •Insta-Kick 3. Trolling / Disrespecting people - This includes; Yelling OOCly about other guilds in an inappropriate manner. telling others to #%$@ off, being plain out disrespectful to others OOCly, is unacceptable. : This can result in: :: •Kick :: •Demotion 4. Racism and otherwise is not accepted within our guild AT ALL. If found being racist and close to you will be found removed from our guild before you can say "I didn't mean it"! Recruitment / Joining Joining the Regiment is fairly easy, as long as your willing to give out some details on yourself. All you must do is find a recruiter, and ask to enlist; easy. They should begin a short interview on yourself, and how you could help out when you join. Below are what you should expect to be asked. '''''Some of the questions to be expected * Full Name * Birthplace. * Your Age, and if you're an adult in your culture if your race's ages are unfamiliar to the recruiter. * What Crimes have you committed - Better hope you served your time! * What section of the Army are you looking to enlist in? * Do you have any experience in that section? ::: The Oath :::::: By the honor of the High King, I swear to serve the Grand Alliance to my best, :::::: With all the honor within myself, I will protect the members of the Alliance so they may live in peace, :::::: I swear that I shall follow under the orders of my commanders, and carry them out the furthest I can walk, :::::: I, '''Character Name', will serve under the 226th, and uphold the honor of the Grand Alliance; so that it may stand strong now and in the future.'' Allies * Alterac Silver Hand * Shado Pan Offense * The Violet Legion * Ironcloak Vanguard * Clergy of the Holy Light * Kul Tiras Navy * Silver Dawn * The Holy Order of Northshire Gallery 226th Emblem2.png|The emblem of the 226th Regiment. Rane3.PNG|The Infantry's C.O., Admiral Ranets Daggerfang. Jack Landry.jpg|Infantry X.O., Jack F. Landry. Category:Stormwind Army Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Military Organizations Category:RP-PvP Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Military Category:Naval Fleets Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations